Open Your Eyes
by SparksFly15
Summary: Bella wakes up in bed with a stranger. Who is the mystery-man, and does she get her memory back from the night before? Or will tequila win again...AH, M for language and lemons.


**A/N: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

Oh my God, what did I do last night? What in the hell could I have possibly done to justify waking up with a marching band and a troupe of fucking Riverdancers bouncing around in my skull.

This is so not fair. Until they subside, I'm not moving, not opening my eyes, can I please stop breathing?

Pull it together, Bella.

OK, I left work with a few colleagues for a quick happy hour. TGIF and all that shit. Then what?

I test wiggling my toes. Nope, that hurts too.

Wait a minute. My bed does not have ridiculously soft sheets. These are certainly NOT from Target. Oh shit. There's a feather-soft duvet wrapped around me, and I'm pretty sure I'm sleeping on a cloud.

Fuck my life. This is definitely not my bed.

Now what?

From behind me, there's a soft snore, and a warm hand sneaks across my waist. Said owner of that hand pulls me closer to his body.

Well, there went the opportunity to sneak out undetected.

And, oh yeah, it's definitely a him. There's no mistaking the firmness of his chest pressed against my back, the length of his thighs behind mine, the - holy shit! Morning wood! Dude is seriously packing it.

His hand ghosts down to my hip, and a memory surfaces. Mystery-man made the same move last night at the club - there's no mistaking that grip. I remember his hands moving from my ribs to my hips to pull me against him, my back flush against his as it is right now. I remember reaching behind me to weave my fingers into his soft hair to pull his lips to my neck.

Club? How did I end up at a club?

Fuck me. Rose, my apparently soon-to-be ex-BFF.

She has been on my case to set her up with a guy from my office for six freaking weeks, ever since she caught a glance when she came to meet me for lunch one day. I've never seen such a quick, yet thorough, eye-fucking. Obviously, I refused, as the last thing I need is my best friend fucking around with one of my coworkers, the son of the owner no less.

Emmett. That ass-hat must have "borrowed" my phone at some point to lift her number.

_I walk out of the restroom and back to our table in time to see Emmett there with a shit-eating grin on his face. _

"_What's up, Em? Why are you so happy?"_

"_Well, Ben here just called his girl to meet up with us, and Mike and Peter did the same. So I called in reinforcements as well."_

"_Who did you call, Emmett?" I hope I sounded threatening._

_My phone chimed with an incoming text from Rose._

"_See you soon!" _

"_Fucking-a, Emmett, what did you do? Iv'e told you how I feel about this!"_

"_I'm sorry, Bells, but I've got to see this girl, she's all I can think about! Plus, with everyone else calling in dates, it was only fair we get one too." Emmett adverted his eyes, finding that the curling edge of his beer bottle's label was suddenly the most fascinating thing in the world. Uh-oh...this cannot be good._

"_Emmett..." I growled, "What. Did. You. Do?"_

"_Imayhavecalledmybrotherandhe'sonhisway..." Emmett mumbled to the tabletop._

_Holy hell, my heart just stopped._

"_EMMETT! You motherfucker! You know I cannot be around your brother!"_

I moan softly at the memory. It's true. Every time Edward Cullen walks into the room, I turn into a clumsy, blushing, babbling idiot. Emmett knows it, and teases me incessantly.

I can't fucking help it! The man is sex on legs. Long legs. Long fingers. OK, I may have had a fantasy (or thirty) about what he could do to me with those hands. As in, those magic fingers rubbing my clit as I buried my hands in his hair and sucked on his tempting lower lip. Like I said, I've thought about it.

Calm down, Bella. Now is not the time to get hot and bothered about Edward - you're still in bed with some guy. Some very well-endowed guy that is still sporting serious morning wood.

I squeeze my eyes more tightly shut, and try to relax my breathing.

Edward Cullen.

I'm had a giant crush (or major lust) on the guy since I first met him. I could deal with being around the sexy beast all day if it had turned out that he was an asshole, but no... It just so happens that not only is he fucking gorgeous, but he's a genuinely nice person. I've never heard him say a bad thing about anyone, and the only time I've seen him raise his voice it was directed at Emmett. I'm sure it was justifiable.

Nice guy, volunteers at the hospital where his uncle works, and doesn't seem to be a manwhore. While Emmett may boast about his weekend conquests, Edward just rolls his eyes at his (ass-hat) brother, and walks away.

I love to watch him walk away. Absurdly, I want to sink my teeth in that ass.

A soft sigh, and a nose nuzzles my hair. Whoever this guy is, he gives good snuggle.

_Our server returns with another round of beers, and the makings of tequila shots._

"_Cheers, Bella! Have a little liquid courage - you'll be fine with Edward, I promise!"_

_I slam the Patron back and grab Emmett by the ear._

"_I swear to fucking God, Emmett, if you make an ass out of me tonight I will take out a full-page add in the Tribune that you have a tiny little needle dick encrusted with all sorts of sea creatures!"_

"_Oh God, Bella! That's just nasty!" Angela exclaims as she plops down on Ben's lap. Looks like girl just left her own office happy hour._

_Great. The other girls arrive. That means Rose is short to follow. And Edward. _

_I quickly finish my beer._

Tequila. That explains the pounding in my head. Only now I recognize it as a mariachi band. It also explains the memory loss and flashbacks. At least now I know that if I lay here long enough it will eventually come back to me. Jose Cuervo is my nemesis, and knowing Emmett, if there was one shot, more certainly followed.

Shots. Emmett. Club. Edward.

The Snuggler sighs again and loosens his grip. I really should open my eyes, attempt to find my dignity, and escape from this fluffy prison, but damn if this isn't the most comfortable I've ever been.

Apart from the gauchos running through my head shooting off their shiny pistols, of course.

I do a little snuggling of my own. My cheek nestles into the pillow, and I deeply breathe an elusive, if familiar, scent. My Snuggler reciprocates by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close again. His warm breath caresses my ear.

Caresses? Really, Bella? Reading too many cheap romance novels lately?

So sue me, I'm in a bit of a dry spell. It's been eighteen months since I broke up with Jake.

Let's be honest, for crying out loud. I haven't found a guy that's been interesting enough for conversation, let alone a good fuck, since I laid eyes on Edward fourteen months ago on my first day of work. That man has commanded my attention like no other.

Command.

"_Eat something, Bella," Edward commanded me._

That's right. We left the bar after Rose's arrival to head across the street to a Mexican restaurant. Emmett immediately ordered several pitchers of margaritas.

Great. More tequila.

_After the first round was emptied, the rest of our party arrived._

_Who was missing? That's right, my Emmett-proclaimed "date" for the evening, Edward._

_I was downing the last of my margarita when a throat cleared from behind my shoulder. _

"_Is this seat taken?" he purred into my ear._

_True to form, I choked on my 'rita. Awesome. Add "inability to consume liquid" to the never ending list of flaws that I have whenever Edward is near._

"_Bella, are you OK?" he asked._

"_Yeah, sorry, wrong pipe," I huskily reply between sputters._

"_Bro!" Emmett screams from the other end of the table. "Glad you could make it!"_

_Edward sits in the empty chair to my right. _

"_Sorry I'm late. Dad had a few last minute changes to our presentation for Monday's meeting. Trust me, I would have much rather been here." He glances my way. "Looks like I have some catching up to do!" He softens the comment with a wink and a smile._

_Edward Cullen just winked at me. Two things happened at once - all the blood in my body rushed to my face making me resemble an overripe strawberry, and my panties were simultaneously flooded. _

The rest of dinner was a blur. Margaritas, enchiladas, and Edward. The tight squeeze around the table ensured that we were almost always in contact.

The jolt I felt each time his arm, leg, or fingers brushed mine was indescribable, and unbearable. I remembered his directive to eat, his concern evident that I was going to be in bad shape tomorrow. Today. Whatever.

My Snuggler wiggles against me again. I can't help but release a quiet moan.

Damn, I feel like such a whore. I'm in bed with an apparent perfect specimen of a man, and all I can think about is Edward.

Edward. That man can move.

Move. Dance. Club.

Ooooohhhh, shit. It was Edward I was dancing with at the club last night. I still can't completely recall how we ended up there.

_We are wrapping up at the restaurant, and clearly Rose and Emmett are not ready to call it a night. Rose grabs my arm and drags me to the restroom. Great, girl talk is the last fucking thing I want right now. _

_To my surprise, instead of gushing about Emmett, she immediately goes after me and Edward. Specifically, the "sex-vibes" that Edward is shooting off every time he looks at me._

"_Rosalie Hale, are you out of your fucking mind? Trust me, I am the last person Edward would look at like that. He is wwaaayyyy out of my league!"_

"_Bella, you've never seen yourself very clearly. That man is obviously infatuated with you. And as matter of fact, Emmett was telling me the other night that -"_

"_Whoa whoa whoa! That do you mean 'the other night'," I yelled at Rose. _

"_Fuck! OK, don't freak out. Emmett and I have been seeing each other for a month."_

"_Rose! What the fuck? How could you keep this from me? You know how I feel about you dating one of my coworkers!" I am so fucking pissed._

"_Exactly, Bella, but you're wrong. Emmett called me as soon as I left the office that day. I'm pretty sure he borrowed your phone to get my number. _

"_Look, I know you were burned by Jake at the old firm, but this is different. That guy was a dog, and Emmett and Edward are both great guys!"_

_My face turns bright red again, this time from anger. _

"_What does Edward have to do with this?"_

_Rose puffs out her cheeks as she exhales. She grabs my shoulders._

"_Bella, I love you, but you have to open your eyes to the possibility of something real with Edward. From what Emmett tells me, he's just as into you as you are to him, and is just as scared to make a move. Ditch the no-dating-at-work rule and do what makes YOU happy for once in your life!"_

_Rose sighs again. "He's a good guy, Bella, you know this. Come out with us tonight, relax, and see that something is there._

_I stand there gaping like a fish, my mind going a million different directions, but giving my nothing to say._

_The bathroom door flies open, and Angela flies in._

"_Come on, you guys! Emmett called a friend of his that just opened a club around the corner, and got us the VIP room for the night!"_

_Rose looks me in the eyes again. _

"_What'll it be, Bells?"_

_I love Rose, and I know she'll support me with either decision. It's my turn now. Do I fight it, or fly?_

_I look at Angela. "Should we call a few cabs?"_

_Rose mouthes, "Thank you" at me._

_Angela squeals, and wraps us both in a tequila-hazed hug, dragging us from the bathroom._

The club. Eclipse. I remember it all now. Emmett's friend Alec set us up in the VIP room with a panoramic view of the club, more beers, and yet another round (or so) of tequila shooters.

Edward didn't leave my side the entire night.

That elusive, yet familiar, scent of the pillowcase now makes perfect sense, as does the electric hum on my skin every time my Snuggler moves.

I'm in bed with Edward Cullen.

I let out a shaky breath as my pulse quickens.

Oh. My. God. I'm in bed with Edward. And he's wrapped around me like he can't let go.

A soft chuckle and a pair of lips brush my ear.

"Open you eyes, Bella. I know you're awake. I can hear your mind over thinking everything."

I softly shake my head "no."

His lips graze my neck as he whispers, "Open your eyes, love."

_I stand at the window of the VIP room watching the dance floor, swaying with the pulse of the music with my eyes closed._

_Rose is right. It's time to fly._

_I feel Edward approach behind me._

"_Open your eyes, Bella," he whispers in my ear._

_My eyes flutter open to meet his in the reflection of the glass. I can't help but to stare at the shadow of his green and gold eyes I see looking into mine. Eyes that I want on me. _

_He grasps my hips and spins me around so my back is pressed against the cool glass. His hands leave my hips to run from my elbows to my hands. I sigh as his fingers weave with mine. As we stare into each others' eyes, directly this time, he leans his forehead against mine._

"_Dance with me, Bella."_

_Unable to respond, mute as I ever am with Edward around, I nod._

_He releases one of my hands, and pulls me down the stairs to the dance floor. _

_And we dance. I don't know if we dance for minutes, hours, or somewhere in between, but it was amazingly erotic. His hands skimmed over my body. My fingers twisted in his shirt, pulling him closer. _

_His body feels incredible against mine. So hard in all the right places. There's a part of my mind that can't believe that I am dancing with Edward Cullen. And I use the word "dancing" loosely. This is pure foreplay._

_His hips roll against mine as his forehead drops to meet mine again. For the first time, it's clear to me that Edward wants this as much as I do. I raise my hands from his chest to sweep across his firm jaw, then thread my fingers in his hair. _

_Time to fly._

_I take a deep breath, and looking deep into Edward's eyes, take what I've been wanting these past fourteen months - his mouth on mine. With gentle pressure I guide his head down so that his lips are a millimeter above mine. Then I reach up and press my lips to his._

_And I'm flying._

_The nights that I've spent alone, wishing to have his lips on mine, have done nothing to prepare me for this reality. His lips are soft, supple, and commanding. He's pulling feelings from me that I never knew existed._

_Someone groans, and I gasp. He takes the opportunity to lick my bottom lip, then ease his tongue over mine._

_Holy fucking hell._

_My eyes close again as our breathing picks up. I grasp his hair tightly and I feel Edward squeeze my hips in response. His mouth and tongue speed up, and I can't help but moan as he pulls me in tighter._

_All of the sudden, it's over. Edward leans his head down to mine again. _

"_Open your eyes, Bella. Open your eyes."_

_My eyes flutter open on his command, and widen at this look on his face. All I see are the results of our kiss. His eyes are almost black, his lips are parted and panting. I can see this encounter has affected him as much as me. So I respond with the only thought I have._

"_Take me home, Edward."_

I moan again at the memory, and the embarrassment that follows. Edward laughs softly in my ear.

"Bella, love, open your eyes."

I'm dying. Seriously, the last thing I remember is Edward pulling me off the dance floor and into a cab.

Then what fucking happened? How in the hell did I even up in bed with Edward, with no memory after that point?

This may be the low point of my life.

Time to face the music, Bella.

I open one eye and peer over my shoulder. Edward is smiling down at me. He smoothly flips me to my back as I open my other eye. It is not really fair that he looks this good in the morning. His hair is a mess, probably from a combination of bed-head and my fingers molesting it as we danced last night.

I shut my eyes as another wave of embarrassment washes over me.

"Belllaaaa! Come on, beautiful, let me see you!" He runs his nose under my jaw until his lips meet the sweet spot under my ear. I moan and feel myself grow wet again.

"I can't. I'll wake up, and that will ruin the best dream I've had about you yet!"

Edward laughs, and the vibrations from where our hips are touching soak my panties, again.

Hey - I'm wearing panties. And a shirt of some sort.

"I promise you're not dreaming, love," he whispers in my ear.

"Look at me."

"Edward, I'm really sorry, and truthfully embarrassed, but what happened last night? Last I remember we got in a cab, and..." I cringe, dreading his response.

"And you pretty much passed out in the back of the cab. I brought you up here. All we did was sleep, I promise. Umm...is that OK?" Edward sounds nervous.

My eyes shoot open.

"Are you serious? I practically attacked you in the club, and you still brought me home and took care of me? And then you ask if it's OK?"

What's up with this guy? Could he be any more perfect?

"I just...I just wasn't ready for the night to end. I really..." He sighed. "I really like you, Bella. I would never take advantage of you that way." The tips of Edward's ears turned pink as his head collapsed on my shoulder.

Yes, yes he is apparently more perfect.

His head shoots back up so his eyes drill into mine.

"Besides, when I make love to you, fuck you, and experience your body in every way humanly possible, I'm going to make sure that we are both sober enough to remember every minute."

I stare at him for a heartbeat, then three more, as my breathing quickens.

"Edward?" I ask.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Are you sober now?"

"Oh yeah, how about you?"

Yeah, we both know what we're asking.

"Oh yeah. I need you, Edward."

"Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that."

His hand drifts from my waist to my hip to play with the edge of my panties as his lips lower to mine. The same euphoria I felt last night comes back tenfold.

He runs a finger under the front edge of my panties, as I run one hand to the back of his neck to pull his lips firmer against mine. My other hand drops below his waist to feel him through his flannel pants.

Holy shit, I was right. My Snuggler has a huge cock.

Those magic fingers dip lower into my panties and find my clit. I can't help but groan and gently squeeze his cock.

"Shit, Bella, you're so wet." Edward slips a finger slowly down my folds and into my pussy.

I move my hand to the inside of his pants and stroke him softly.

"Fuck! Bella, you have to stop or I'm really going to embarrass myself!"

"Edward, I've waited too long for this, I need you now!"

He groans as another finger entered my pussy, and his thumb presses against my clit.

"Oh, fuck! Edward!" I scream. Holy shit, again, I was right about those magic fingers. He keeps moving and curling them, all while rubbing my clit and thrusting his cock in my hands.

"Edward, I... I..."

"Let go, Bella," he moans, then sucks my nipple into his mouth.

And I did. I came so fucking hard I saw stars.

Edward brings me down softly.

"Open your eyes, Bella."

I did, and look into his eyes. I feel him grow even harder in my hand. I quickly pull his pants down his hips as he rips my panties from mine.

I blink, and I am straddling his thighs. Edward sits up quickly, his lips devouring mine. He starts unbuttoning my shirt, his pajama shirt, until obvious impatience gets the best of him and he rips the rest of the buttons away.

After throwing the offensive fabric to the floor, Edward clenches onto my hips.

"Bella, I need you now." He lifts my hips, and slowly, oh so tortuously slowly, impales me on his cock.

"Edward!" I moan. Oh my God he's huge. I've never felt this full, this _fulfilled._

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight! You feel so fucking good!" he growls at me.

I start to move, and his hands grasp my hips even tighter. I know I'm going to have bruises later, and it thrills me.

"Sorry, baby, but this is going to be quick. This is so fucking good!" Edward lets out a loud moan, and reaches a hand between us to rub my clit again. He is so right - this is so fucking good!

I lean back and grab his thighs as I come again.

"FUUUCCKKK!" I can't help but yell as the biggest orgasm of my life rips through my body.

Edward slams my hips to his once more.

"BELLAAA!" Edward screams my name as he comes, and I feel him pulsing inside me taking my release to new heights.

After a moment, I remember to breathe, and collapse on his chest. He lets out a deep exhale, and wraps his arms around me.

Minutes pass as we both come down from our shared highs. Surprisingly, the nerves I felt earlier, and let's be honest, every time I've ever been around Edward, are gone.

I finally lean up on my elbows and look at him with open eyes.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"Is this going to change things between us?"

"Oh, Bella. I certainly hope so."

And it did. From that morning forward, Edward and I did everything together...eyes wide open.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are love, and get you snuggles with Edward. Is anyone interested in EPOV?**


End file.
